Two Feet Too Many
by RonsPigwidgeon
Summary: Ginny gets a surprise one Sunday morning while coming to wake her brother and Harry for brunch. Threeway slash, but nothing graphic.
1. 1

It was another blissfully bright Sunday morning in the middle of June and I found myself once again apparating to Ron and Harry's flat to wake them both up so that they would not be late for Mum's Sunday brunch. The only occupant of the living room was Harry's Westhighland, Tinturn, who was lying on the couch with his head in his paws, looking up at me as though I'd just woken him from a very good nap. The bloody dog was as grumpy in the morning as his owner. I rolled my eyes and walked over to scratch him behind the ears before heading down the hall to Ron's room, knowing full well that despite their claims to the contrary, Harry would be sleeping right next to him.

Not wanting to wake either of them up with the noise (oh no, they would be getting a much louder wake-up call than the bloody door creeking), I pushed the door open as slowly as I could. My first view was of Ron's desk, littered with papers from his work at Gringotts and the chair covered in discarded clothing. Next came the open armoire, shirts hanging half-hazardly off hangers, looking every moment as though they would fall to the armoire's floor, which was already covered with thrown shoes and previously fallen clothing. A little further and the bed came into sight, most of the covers thrown off in the sexual scuffle that undoubtedly is their drunken Saturday nights. Their feet stuck out from under the one sheet that (thankfully) covered them, all tangled together and so confused that it looked as if there were an extra pair thrown in.

Hang on. I paused to count, only to discover to my utter confusion that my eyes did not deceive me. There were three pairs of feet sticking out of that sheet. My eyes automatically shot up to the head of the bed to see who this third person could possibly be. What met my eyes made me so light-headed I nearly passed out. As it was, I had to grab onto the table next to the door just to stay upright. Harry lay on his back, sprawled out as usual, with one arm lying across his belly, fingers entwined with another hand not his, and his nose buried in Ron's hair. Ron was curled into his side, his head on his chest and his arm draped over Harry's torso, but his hand was not the one entangled with Harry's. No, that hand was nothing like my brother's. It was pale and small and delicate-looking, as though it had never seen a day of physical labor. Its owner was curled up against my brother's back, his lips pressed against the nape of Ron's neck, and Harry's other hand, that was somehow snaked under both their necks, entangled in his white-blonde hair.

As I tried to regain my composure, I straightened and pushed some hair to the side of my face. My tiny shove from the table to stand up straight caused it to wobble slightly, the objects on top of it clinking together in a soft chiming noise. Someone stirred on the bed and I was suddenly in a locked stare with the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. His body was still curled about my brother's and the only movement he'd made was to lift his head, causing neither of the other men to stir. We starred at each other for a long moment, the air pregnant with my confused tension. Draco spoke first.

"Ginerva." He inclined his head to me, "May I ask what you are doing in your brother's bedroom at…" His eyes darted to the clock quickly before returning to mine, "9:30 in the morning on a Sunday?"

"I came to wake Ron and Harry up so they aren't late for brunch. I don't think I want to know what you're doing here, but I would like to know how you got here."

"I don't see how it is any of your business. However, I assume that your temper is as passionate as your brother's, so I will tell you that we happened to meet at a pup last night and discovered that we no longer hate each quite as much as we thought."

"No talk, sleep now," Ron muttered, tugging at Draco's arm as he nuzzled further into Harry. Harry grunted and re-adjusted his position, but otherwise made no indication that he had awoken. I watched Draco smile slightly and nuzzle his nose into Ron's neck before whispering something in his ear that got Ron bolt upright in bed. "Ginny! It's Sunday! We have brunch! Shit!

Harry, wake up! Brunch!" He turned to shake Harry, who'd only groaned and rolled to his side, pulling Ron to him by his waist, and buried his face into his side. I heard him mumble something, but couldn't distinguish what was said. Draco seemed to be amused by the situation, sitting up against the pillows and watching Ron frantically try to wake up Harry.

"Sod brunch. Stop buggering me unless you're really going to bugger me," Harry growled, swatting at Ron's hands. Ron just continued to shake him.

"Harry, you have to wake up. Mum'll kill us if we're late for brunch. Come on, love. Wake up." Harry grunted something, but sighed and opened his eyes, sitting up a little. He was only up a second before groaning again and burying his face in a pillow. I heard something that distinctly sounded like 'kill me'. Hang-over. "Get up, we have to shower and get dressed before we're late and Mum starts in on another lecture like last Sunday."

He jumped over Harry and out of bed, completely ignoring the fact that he was completely naked and right in front of his sister, and hurried into the bathroom. The shower turned on, which made Harry groan even louder and slide over to bury his head in Draco's side without even opening his eyes. Draco, still smiling bemusedly, began to run his fingers through Harry's hair. There was a loud clang in the bathroom and Ron popped his head back out, soapy hair and a look of horror. "Draco! I completely forgot!" He turned to me and the look of horror deepened. "Ginny, this isn't what it…"

"Shut it, Ron. I don't want to know. I'll see you and Harry at home, and I'm assuming Malfoy, too. Don't be late, you'll already have one thing to be yelled at about, I can only imagine how Mum'll react to having to hold up brunch on top of this." I headed for the door, not looking at the bed or Ron's reaction, but I heard Harry's frantic voice just as I was grabbing the floo, causing Tinturn to yip loudly and jump off the couch, running off to see what was going on. Sighing, I called for the Burrow and prayed that my mother didn't die of a heart attack when I told her why Draco Malfoy might be coming to brunch with Ron and Harry. This was going to be a long day.


	2. 2

A/N: So, I couldn't leave them alone. I hope this second drabble is up to par with the first. If you feel that it isn't and you think it might cheapen the first, let me know. I won't be offended, believe me. I have at least one more of these, but more may pop into my head. For now, enjoy.

* * *

There was a crick in my neck as I woke up, groggy and a little sore, and I sat up to crack it. The tension was relieved with a satisfying 'pop' and I settled back on my elbows to look about the room. The covers were a mess, the comforter half-dangling off the edge of Potter's bed and the other half barely reaching to cover my waist. I blamed Potter, on the other side of the bed sprawled out on his stomach with Weasley trapped under his arm and the fabric bunched around him like a cocoon. Weasley didn't seem to notice that he was in Potter's clutches, as he was facing me with his mouth open slightly, his breath coming out rather noisily. I sighed and moved a few strands of red from his face, allowing my hand to smooth across his cheek. Beautiful, in a gangly, awkward sort of way, but they both lacked any sense of grace or class whatsoever, so I could forgive them their faults.

Two months. I hadn't thought it would last this long. I hadn't thought it would last the morning. But then the Weaslette showed up as though she owned the bloody place and I somehow found myself ushered to a family brunch full of red hair and screaming children. It hadn't been as awful as I thought it might be, though; I rather enjoyed the flustered look of Weasley's mum when she saw me. It had taken Weasley over an hour to make his excuse for my being there credible, and even then no one believed him. But it had been amusing to watch him flounder with his own respectability. Potter had spent the entire time on the couch, leaning in to me with his hand on my thigh and whispering witty commentary on the various color changes in Mrs. Weasley's face. I let a small smile slide onto my lips as my eyes wandered the room further. We had accidentally knocked over the chair facing the fireplace the night before and it lay on its side, looking rather silly with its legs up in the air.

My eyes glanced over something white and I looked back to come eye-to-eye with Potter's dog. The fluffy, fur-ball was sitting in the middle of the rug in front of the bed with wild white puffs sticking up between its ears. It was staring at me. I sniffled at it to let it know that it was annoying me in hopes that it would go away, but it did not move. I furrowed my brow and glared at it. "Shoo!" I hissed, trying to keep my voice down so as not to wake the other two. The demon only turned its head to the side as if to mock me and continued staring. I growled at it and threw the first thing I could see, Weasley's boxers, but they didn't go far and only floated onto the floor between me and the dog. The evil creature did not move its eyes from me. Racking my brain for a way to distract the dog, I was interrupted from my plotting by a movement next to me. I glanced over to see Weasley roll out from under Potter's arm. Apparently his vice-like grip wasn't as vice-like as I had originally thought.

He propped himself up on one hand, using the other to rub at one eye, yawning loudly. "What are you doing?"

"The mutt is staring at me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Sorry?"

"The mutt, that mutant Potter keeps. It's staring at me." I pointed in frustration and he glanced over and grinned, giving a soft whistle. The demon barked sharply and hopped up on the bed, trotting up to us and jumping up to lick Weasley's face.

"Morning, Tinturn." He smiled and flattened back the fluff that had been sticking up. It relaxed after a minute and sat back in the curve of Weasley's hip and went right back to staring at me. I glared at it.

"Weasley, make it stop." He smirked at me and looked as though he were holding back a laugh. "What? You can not tell me that that bloody dog is not staring at me. Look at it." I waved a hand at it, but it didn't even indicate that I had moved.

Weasley snickered. My glare moved to him. "You're telling me that you've faced the Dark Lord and your father, the scariest man I've ever met, but you can't handle the smallest, fluffiest dog in the world looking at you?" My fists clenched. He grinned. It was all I could do not to hurt him.

"I don't like animals."

"Okay, I can see you having a thing against blast-ended skrewts, possibly even hippogriffs, but this is a harmless ball of fur that is only slightly larger than your head." He lifted the dog up to my face, its eyes boring into mine, and I could have sworn I saw a flash of red in them.

"It doesn't like me. It is evil. Get it away from me." I backed up a bit, eyeing it. Weasley rolled his eyes and plopped the dog down behind him. It glanced at me before curling up next to Potter, who was still completely oblivious to the world around him.

"There, all gone. Can you relax now?" He scooted closer, his hand sliding across my stomach to curl around my hip, pulling me closer. I glared at him momentarily, but he only grinned and leaned in to kiss me. I tried resisting him for a minute, but soon found my tongue in his mouth and my fingers buried in the softness of his hair. He pulled me even closer and leaned over me, making me forget all about the bloody demon creature. Soon we were so entangled in one another that neither of us was even aware that Potter had finally woken up until I felt a kiss on my shoulder that decidedly was not Weasley. I turned my head towards him, involuntarily arching up as Weasley's tongue swirled intoxicatingly over me, and smiled coyly.

"I was wondering when you were going to join us," I whispered, leaning over to capture his lips. He grinned against the kiss and leaned into me, his fingers trailing down my stomach before reaching out to entangle in Weasley's hair. Much later I found myself on my knees, paying homage to Potter as Weasley leaned over me, kissing my shoulder blade. My eyes strayed to the side only to freeze on the demon animal, watching us with its stupid, fluffy head to the side. I pulled away and straightened, growling, "You can not tell me that bloody mutt is not staring."

Potter looked to be in a haze of confusion, panting and looking as though he would very much rather I continue. Weasley's forehead slumped against my back with a loud groan of annoyance, "Merlin, would you shut up about that bloody dog?"


	3. 3

I sat forward on the couch, nursing a cup of tea and watching as Draco opened his Christmas presents. He looked rather adorable, all curled up against Harry's side in the deep green jumper with the large white "D" on it that Mum had sent him. He had been confused upon first opening it, but once Harry and I had explained that it was a Weasley family tradition to receive a jumper from Mum and Dad and that getting one meant he was part of the family, he seemed very pleased as he tugged it over his head. He would never admit it out loud, but I had a sneaking suspicion that he adored my mother almost as much as his own. Harry turned his head to grin at me while Draco meticulously unwrapped the present from Ginny and the twins, careful not to rip the paper. He was nothing like Harry or I, both tearing through the paper with abandon, letting it litter the floor all around us. Giving him a knowing glance, we shared a brief kiss over Draco's head before turning back to watch him.

He was shuffling through tissue paper, carefully laying out each item they had placed in the box, various jars, tubes and peculiarly-shaped boxes. I couldn't see any of the labels, but Harry seemed to be stifling a laugh and Draco looked confused bordering on offended. Once he had finished unwrapping everything, he turned to me and then to Harry, giving us both quizzical looks. "Is this another Weasley family tradition? Why did you get Canary Creams and the like and I got edible knickers and every-flavored lube?" Harry looked as though he was going to explode with laughter any moment as Draco glared at him.

Confused, I picked up one of the jars and sure enough, the label was one I recognized as being part of a collection of peculiar sexual aides hidden in the back of Weasley Wizarding Weezes under a cloaking charm that was age-specific. The twins were dead. Draco was going to lock them up in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor and have house elves torture them and they were going to die. Draco's head whipped around as I reached over him to set the jar back down, glaring. "Is this your siblings' idea of a joke? What if I'd opened it in front of your mother? I would never have been able to face her again from mortification."

I sighed and kissed his forehead, brushing a few strands of hair from his face. He did look rather fit in his new jumper. "I don't know what they were thinking, love. Let's just be glad we stayed home this morning and you can kill them later."

Harry grinned, a lascivious gleam in his eyes. "Yeah, and in the mean time we can test out some of your… gifts." Draco looked confused again, eyeing him as though he was Tinturn or a muggle or something, but he ignored the look and buried his lips against Draco's neck. Draco let out a little moan and arched his neck, leaning back against the couch. Harry took full advantage, his hand moving underneath the new jumper he tongued at his Adam's apple, but he was stopped before he could go any further.

"Stop it, we just had sex two hours ago. What are you, an incubus?"

"Maybe," I heard Harry growl against his neck, but Draco only rolled his eyes and nudged him away.

"You'll just have to play with yourself, then. I'll be up with Ron, who is normal and knows that sex is limited to twice a day and never right before we're meant to go out." He moved up to the sofa and curled into my side. I grinned and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close and pecking his lips.

"Happy Christmas, love."

He grinned at me and pulled me in for a much longer kiss. "Happy Christmas." We both ignored Harry's disgruntled look and went back to opening gifts. Harry eventually settled and Christmas morning continued as usual – or as usual as it would become if we continued to share our Christmases together.

We were down to the last present, paper strewn around the room and Tinturn happily frolicking among it as though it were his own, personal gift, and Draco was eyeing the small box we'd presented him with with trepidation. After a close, cautious evaluation, he finally unwrapped it and opened it to find the key we'd bought him. He looked from one to the other of us, obviously dumbfounded.

"We've decided that we're tired of you having to go home to get fresh clothing. We want you to move in with us so we can be with you all the time."

"As apposed to every waking and sleeping hour of the day?"

Harry rolled his eyes as if frustrated. "We want our home to be your home, rather than the place you stay over every night at."

"We're even going to stop trying to pretend like we don't all share a bed when the family comes over and turn Harry's room into a guest room." I added, hoping to entice him into agreeing. He was ever complaining that we were being 'hypocritical' by trying to keep the pretence that Harry slept in a separate room and Draco went back to his flat at night.

"May I bring my much larger bed?" he asked, staring down at the key.

"You have a bigger bed you've been hiding away from us?"

"Yes, well, it isn't as though you hadn't been withholding the goods either, Misters We're-going-to-take-the-longest-possible-time-before-finally-asking-our-lover-to-live-with-us."

We both grinned and dove in to kiss him, though our noses bumped and we only managed a sloppy battle of wills before I finally won out and pulled him into my lap. After a few moments, he pulled away to Harry with a coy smile and leaned down to kiss him as well. "You do realize this means the dog must go, correct?" he asked just before capturing Harry's mouth and effectively shutting up whatever spluttering answer he might have given.


End file.
